It is known in injection molding to utilize an internal core in the mold tool to achieve the desired shape and configuration of a part made with the injection molding process. The manufacturing of the internal core is a highly complex and relatively expensive process. The core is typically designed as one piece with a large height to accommodate steps in the depth of the core profile to create the functional stops for moving tool elements in the injection mold tool. The functional stops and operation of moving tool elements with the core are used to create the desired undercuts and angles of the injection molded part and are well known and understood in the art. In order to achieve the desired profile of the one-piece internal core, a combination of manufacturing processes are used. Such used manufacturing processes are for example wire cutting such as wire electric discharge machining (WEDM) and electric discharge machining (EDM) which are well known and understood to those skilled in the art. The manufacture of the one piece internal core is accomplished with two production processes in a sequential fashion such as for example WEDM for tapered portions of the core and conventional milling or EDM at right angles to the main axis of the core for the relatively parallel portions of the internal core. The manufacture of large height internal cores is not satisfactory due to the complexity and expense associated with the multiple combination of manufacturing processes that are carried out on the core stock to achieve the desired internal core shape and configuration.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an internal core that overcomes the drawbacks and disadvantages associated with the manufacture of prior art internal cores.